


sunday morning wounds;

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: He can’t explain why he said it. But it slipped out nevertheless, and, if she weren’t so stone-cold dead, he might think he saw a spatter of tears on her cheeks/ or hayley and klaus hook up during the hiatus before season 5





	sunday morning wounds;

―

i. 

There are three things that Klaus Mikaelson knows with utter, bone-deep certainty by the time he becomes king of New Orleans. Fear is the strongest weapon he can use against people. Power is always knowing what everybody is thinking. Love is a vampire’s great weakness.

When Klaus Mikaelson loses his reign, he unlearns them all in one night. 

― 

ii.

Back when Mikael was alive, fear was all Klaus knew.

He created wars, and understood that they are won with blood and rage, with violence. And so, violence he became. He does it all the time, even after his father passes. Even after Camille. Even after his daughter is born and he can’t even fucking see her anymore. 

Mikael never learned how to love someone, not even his own family - Klaus wonders if this is something he tells himself to excuse his own incapability to love properly. It helps him sleep at night. And when the bourbon kicks in, he’ll hear a voice in the distance.

A little wolf, telling him that he’s nothing like his father. He’s just forgotten - just lost himself a bit.

(There is a torn and vacant hole at the very center of Klaus Mikaelson, and he doesn’t know how to fill it).

― 

iii.

She walks through the door without a knock. 

She’s troubled, he knows she is, because she’s got that look on her face. She only sees him when she’s troubled anyway, and it’s kinda become routine for them, over these passed few years. 

It’s how she finds him - broken and bloodied - a smirk resting on his lip as she raises a rag to wipe the mess off. To take care of him. 

(If he didn’t know any better, he’d scoff and ask her who she thought she was, fearlessly laying her hands on the most powerful creature in the entire world).

“She wants to talk to you,” Hayley whispers softly, praying for the winds to change. “Hope asks about you all the time,” she sings, like a lullaby. Like a love song.

(A king in ruins, he thinks of himself, and he can’t bring himself to disagree).

“She’s better off without knowing me,” He says instead.

― 

iv. 

He can’t explain why he said it. But it slipped out nevertheless, and, if she weren’t so stone-cold dead, he might think he saw a spatter of tears on her cheeks. 

― 

v.

She is much older this time, when she has sex with him.

Hayley Marshall is no longer that naive, young, desperate little wolf girl who just wanted him to go with her plan. She’s no longer so weak,

The queen of wolves makes her way to her king. She closes the door behind her, does not concentrate on how her palms are sweating but her hands are only shaking a little, and it is okay, it is, it is, it really is.

Klaus lets Hayley ride him, their clothes forgotten on the floor, and it feels like he’s losing his mind all over again. He’s got her in the tightness of his grip, and she’s is shaking against his chest. 

He knows she doesn’t love him. She loves Elijah. She’ll always love Elijah.

But, maybe if he’s got enough tactics up his sleeve.

Maybe someday.

(She’ll remember him like this - the strongest creature in the world, submitting to her).

― 

vi.

And in the morning, she dares him to look away.

As she pulls her clothes over her head. As she quietly steps out of his best. As she slips out his window and makes her way back home.

She dares him to chase after her.

― 

vii.

He learns the hard way that Hayley Marshall is restless, fearless, and incredibly impulsive..

― 

viii.

He learns the hard way that that night might’ve been his last chance to make her his.

― 

ix.

He buries her even though he doesn’t even have a proper body to bury because, like an idiot, she decided to burn herself down with the enemy.

And, as a man of power, that’s one thing he’s never forgotten.

You must never provide them with a way to hurt you.

―

x.

In the end, he chooses revenge.

They called him a monster, but only because they don’t know any better. They called him a sinner, but that’s all right. They’ll learn. 

―


End file.
